Mad Love
by littlemissmileven
Summary: For their love was deluded and blind, but it was theirs and theirs only. (Full of Smut)


"El," Mike's bare chest was smeared with blood. A soft noise, almost a sob escaped from his throat as El moved further and further away from his body. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the corpse of the man she once loved. He taught her how to become a monster, who only killed and never knew what love was. _Her Papa._

"You don't understand," he whispered in a strained voice, as if every moment he remained was painful to him. "He was going to hurt you, I couldn't let that happen. I'm supposed to protect you, he was going to take you away from me. I couldn't do it, sweetheart. Please – don't go. Not again, I couldn't handle losing you all over again."

Her mouth went dry as she backed into the corner of Mike's basement. Her eye's glistening with tears as the memories becoming flooding in. It came slowly, then all at once. Their first I love you's, their first time. Hell, even their first sleepover of the night he first found her in the woods.

Her breathing hitched as she closed her eyes in attempt to get rid of the picture that wrested right in front of her. Mike, her precious boy. Her light. From the waist up he was drenched in blood, his jeans hung loose on his hips but her brown eyes remained on the shovel that was wedged between his fingers tightly. Her back began sliding down the wall, feeling as though the room was beginning to close upon her. Oh god, not her Mike. His jet-black hair was stickily pressed against his forehead from all that blood, his eye's had been bloodshot from all the crying but nothing could ever change the love she had for this boy.

Her boy, Hers only. And she would kill anyone who'd threaten to take him away from her. Mike dropped the shovel onto the floor with a thud, he fell to his knees in front of her so that they were eye level. She almost flinched but she knew that act alone would crush him so she held herself back. His blood-soaked hair fell against her stomach, his hands gripping her back tightly as he began crying into her lap.

He trembled visibly, she felt the vibrations of his tears shaking through her body as he started choking on his tears while she kept one had pressed against his back and the other was running her hands through his hair. Afraid to make a sound, she did the only thing she was used to doing with him and that was showing him affection.

"Please don't leave me," Mike's voice shook as he repeated the words over and over.

That's when she finally broke.

Sickness started clawing it's way up El's gut and began burning her throat. "We have to leave. They'll never believe us, we can't just stay here. They'll take you away forever Mike – from me – and I won't let it happen." El hushed him as his cries slowed down and his breathing was beginning to calm. She tilted his chin up as she then swept back his hair from his eyes. "I promise."

His hands ran up to her neck and down to the small of her back, almost as though he was afraid that she'd disappear in front of him again. His hands remained around her. He wasn't letting go of her. She felt helpless staring back at his broken expression. "I promise that I will never leave you again. I promise that once we leave and the news begins to die down, that we will come back here and I'll continue on loving you until the day I die." El whispered and brushed the tips of her fingers against his bottom lip, pressing her forehead lightly against his as she squeezed her eye's shut and let out a small sigh before continuing on, "You were the first boy who showed me what love was, you taught me the beauty in everything and made me into the woman I am today. I love you, Mike Wheeler. I always have and I will never leave you. Do you hear me?"

She was everything to him. His whole world. He caught his mouth with hers, kissing her desperately. "Tell me you understand," he demanded, his lips moving beneath hers. "Tell me you understand why I killed him, tell me that you'll still love me through this. Tell me I'm just as much yours as you are mine."

"Mike," El began clutching his arms tightly, everywhere he touched her, she felt tingly and alive.

"Tell me," he said, his voice sharp and demanding.

She gulped down words- they're were so many words that needed to be said- hateful, loving, desperate words that fell against her tongue as they hovered above it and her throat started to tighten with every intake of breath she had tried gulping down. Her eye's squinted as she traced his body, her sight moving lower and lower.

He was only half dressed, his chest was white, she spotted a cluster of freckles edged along his shoulder blades that it took everything in her will power to not reach over and kiss them individually. His hair was mussed, his mouth looked so soft as he spotted her staring at them, he then licked his lips.

"Tell me, El. I need to hear it. Love me, just-you have to tell me." he begged as he stopped her hand from reaching to touch him again.

"I'm yours, I've always been Mike." His eyes were trained on her face, she felt jittery but strangely excited and squeezed her eyes shut. El felt him beginning to wedge her down and then felt her back hit the closet floor. He made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat as his thumb has been pressed up against her cheek, rubbing small circles along it.

"Say it again." he said in a desperate whisper. He was on his side, with his head propped up against his hand while the other was still hanging against El's cheek loosely. He offered her a small, reassuring smile and it softened his hard features. It made him look younger, like how she remembered him. This was the boy she remembered, the one she grew up to love.

She leaned over and buried her fingers into his hair again and felt a rumble go off inside his chest. He had still wanted her after everything that's ever happened between them, he had her from the moment he met her, and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew that too.

She let out a sound that was stuck between a laugh and a sob, and he buried his face in her hair, nuzzling El's neck. "I'm yours."

"Never leave me." he repeated, his mouth twitching slightly, and his expression flickering between desperation and love, her stomach felt tight and heavy suddenly when she realised how much he truly did love her, she was just so blind to it.

And then he was surging forward - his actions quick and desperate - fusing their mouths together and she froze for what only felt like a second until she kissed him back with just as much need and want. He buried his hands into her hair, groaning along as he pulled at it roughly, their tongues clashing and their breaths hitching in excitement. "I'll always want this," He whispered into her mouth. "I'll always want you El."

He heaved himself off his side, swinging his legs over her body as he began crawling his way downwards until his eyes were in lined with the edge of El's sundress. His hands were still toying with the soft material before he sent her a devilish smile and removed it from her all in one quick go.

El knows sex isn't going to fix this mess, but for now she's just going push those thoughts away because as his intense eyes stare at her, through her, he's almost primal in a way that it's beginning to make her heart ache with need and adoration, that she's already starting to become undone with him just staring at her as she lays there.

Bare.

Love brims in his eyes as his fingertips graze against the smoothness of her pale thighs, they're quivering as his feather trail make it's way closer, almost hitting the sweet spot between her legs. She almost begs, pleads, anything to get him where she ached the most.

Her mouth beginning to hang open as her back arches when his hands are replaced with his wet awaiting mouth. "Do you know how long I had dreamed of this moment?" His voice trembled with every word that escaped his mouth, "Every god damn day I thought of this, I thought of you. You were the only thing that kept me sane throughout these years. I was proud that you accepted me, I love you El. From the moment I saw you hiding in the woods when I was thirteen," Mike's voice remained the same, but his kisses changed from sweet to hard then appeared rushed within a matter of seconds as he abruptly pulls himself off her. "I knew you would be my undoing."

She's without words as he peel's off the remaining clothes left from his body, and El start to see every inch of him, part's look vaguely similar but as her eye's lock to his she's left to realise that he's finally grown up.

There both left panting as he crawls his way up her body before his hands unclasp her white cotton bra that's been aching to break free, as he drawls himself back to look at her, a low growl parts from his mouth and the wetness between her legs begins to pool suddenly.

He's mute now, his brows pulling in together as curiosity begins to break across his features as he flicks one of her perked nipples with the pad of his thumb. She throws her head back as he appears to do it to the other nipple in the same motion. "You're so beautiful." Mike sighs as she lets out more whispers and pleads. Anything for him to start touching her all over.

He ever so slowly makes contact with her perky breasts as one grasps the other in a firm grip whilst his hot mouth puckers up against her nipple, suckling on it before pulling back and blowing on it to watch it begin to harden again. "El, tell me you don't regret us, that you won't regret this. Otherwise I'll have to stop, I don't want too. But I won't do this because I won't be able to bare it if you said this was an honest mistake. Please - fuck, say something. Anything." His voice became jumbled as he leaned his forehead against her naked breasts.

He holds her more tightly than she would have thought possible, heat quickly rushes to her cheeks. She begins tugging on his hair as she forces him to look at her, this isn't right. "Mike, we should stop. Look at you, you need to rest and I'll figure out what to do-"

"No," He swallows, and he kisses her again.

She could feel the tears again, and she fought them back as she gasped into his mouth. "Let me help you, please."

"You are, by loving me. Show me El. I need to _feel_ you. I need _you_."

Mike had been by her side through every step of the way, through every puzzling question about what an eggo was, to discovering that there were other cities besides Hawkins and that when Mike was older he'd take her wherever she wanted to go. As long as it was them against the world, he had said in her bedroom. He'd follow her to the ends of the earth if he had too.

"Oh God—" El whimpers as he tugs at her hair gently before making his way on top of her body. Her tiny frame compared to his made her feel even more sheltered and protected from the re occurring nightmares she faced, but Mike made it go away. He made all the bad memories fall away.

She realised she needed this just as much as he did.

"Beg me El, tell me what you want sweetheart and I'll give it to you," She opened her eyes and really looked at him. His lips were swollen and red, his hands were shaking, and his face screamed out desperation and she wanted him more than anything in this moment.

"I want you. I want you to touch me, I want to feel you inside me. Please," she nibbles on his earlobe as she whispers in his ear. He pulled back from her and swiftly pulled his jeans off his body in one swift motion, his cock flushed and hard waiting to be touched but he wouldn't let her.

"Mike," El pleads as he keeps still, only watching her get flustered under his gaze and she realises he's thriving over her need for him. She grasps _him_ making him throw his head back and a low moan escaping his lips. El begins moving her hand up and down quick, the pad of her thumb grazing the tip of his cock where he's already starting to leak. And it's all because of her.

He grabs her hand, hilting her movements. She opens her mouth to complain before she feels the head of his cock brush up against her clit and she lets out a small "Fuck." Along with her hips trying to pull him into her. Desperate for him to be inside her.

"I love you El, only you." He says frantically before filling her up completely.

He rolls his hips and muffles a groan between her breasts. She wraps her legs around his waits, securing him in going deeper. She feels full with him, the feeling of their pressed up bodies causes her to throw her head back in appreciation. "Just like that El, tell me what you want and I'll do it. I swear, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world."

She moves her hips against him, taking what she wants. What she needs off of him. Everything else is forgotten but the feeling of him only inside of her. A moan falls from her lips as he tweaks one of her nipples while moving his hand in-between their bodies and playing with her clit.

Their hips are moving faster almost in a frenzy and her body jolts as she feels Mike bite into her shoulder. Mikes pressed deep inside her now and El's back begins arching up, a primal cry escaping from her lips. The moment was perfect, too perfect.

Mike closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, never stopping his movements. "Feel good sweetheart? Tell me I'm the only one who can make you feel like this." His voice was deep, almost breathy. He rolled his hips against hers and then pushed back with so much force that El's breasts bounced continually in his face yet her hips kept meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Yes! Don't stop-please mike," El whimpered, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Mike grunted in response before grasping one of her legs and throwing it over his shoulder, hitting her from a deeper angle. He closed his eyes as a loud moan escaped his lips, "You're mine. You're always mine." He chanted, El could feel herself closing around him, making her back come up off the bed.

"I love you," she gasped, making sure to savour every moment she had with him. Fuck she'd do anything for him.

"El," he shouted, his thrusts coming to a stop. His body surged forward, their sweaty bodies colliding and rubbing up together. The only sounds in the room where there pants and a few whimpers left El's mouth as he slowly pulled himself out of her before rolling onto his side.

"Did I forget to mention how much I love you?"

Mike opened his arms as El surged forward and wrapped herself around him. Her face hiding in the crook of his neck while she breathed him in. He smelt of soap and cinnamon, it was his own unique scent and she couldn't get enough of it. Not now, not ever.

El's face slid out of his neck before she rolled on top of him, and covered her lips with his own. They kissed for what felt like hours before pulling back for air, a smile was dangling from his lips but it's what is eyes held that made El bite back a gasp.

It was so intense and so pure that her heart seized out of her chest as she felt the world stopping within this moment. El shuts her eyes and all the world around her drops dead.

She felt herself escaping, her eye's landing on the body at the other side of the basement. Pools of blood was surrounding the dead body but nothing scared her more than Mike. It was obvious she loved him, everyone in Hawkins knew about the estranged couple. That their love was madness except for them, because to them this is what they were used to. Blood, gore and evil monsters were considered normal for them, she couldn't help but wonder if she turned Mike this way.

Would he of gone off to do bigger and better things outside of Hawkins? Would he of been happier if he didn't find her in the woods? Could they live without each other?

The last thought sent shivers down El's back as she mentally shook the image out of her head. She felt a hand grasp her chin and that act alone made El snap herself back into focus. Her vision now replaced with Mike's eyes, the pad of his thumb stroking against her cheek making El lean further into his touch.

"I love you El Hooper and what scares me the most is that I know I couldn't go on without you. They'll never be another girl, they'll never be another you."

 _For their love was deluded and blind, but it was theirs and theirs only. Their mad love._

 ** _! ! ! ! !_**

 ** _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it, yes I know this was a little dark. But who wouldn't love a dark side to Mike? I'll be taking requests so please message or review and let me know what you'd like me to post on here!_**

 ** _Also, please give this a review as I'd love to know what your favourite part was. Bless you guys!_**

 ** _L x_**


End file.
